The Sleepover
by CatReadMyDiary
Summary: Emily goes to Spencer's for a sleepover with the girls.
1. Chapter 1

Emily unzipped her overnight bag and stood there, looking down at it. Tonight she was going to Spencer's, whose parents were on vacation in Paris, for a sleepover with the girls. They had the house all to themselves.

She quickly stuffed some clothes and toiletries into her bag and zipped it shut. Tonight was going to be a great night. Emily loved spending time with the girls. She never felt more comfortable than when she was with them and she loved when it was just the four of them.

Her phone began beeping on her nightstand. She went over to pick it up and saw that Spencer had texted her, "You coming?" After texting a quick "Yes", she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

* * *

Emily opened the side door to Spencer's house and stepped inside. Hanna, Aria, and Spencer were there, sitting on the couches. "Hey Em!" said Hanna, "took you long enough." Emily smiled, set her bag down next to the others, and sauntered over to sit on the couch next to Spencer.

"Tonight, I just want to forget about A and Ian and Alison's murder. For just one night, let's try to have some fun," Emily said as the girls looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

"So what do you have in mind Em?" Aria asked. Emily looked around at all the their faces and suggested, "How about... truth or dare?" The girls laughed. "Sure, but let's get changed first," said Spencer.

They all stood up, grabbed their bags, and headed to Spencer's room.

Emily placed her bag on Spencer's bed, opened it, and looked inside. She grabbed a tank top and shorts and zipped the bag shut. Standing there with her pajamas in hand, she looked around at the other girls who had already begun undressing. "Don't be so obvious," Emily thought and began undressing herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm completely making this story up as I go. So, if you have any suggestions please let me know. _

* * *

Back in the living room, Spencer went around and handed each of the girls a mug of hot chocolate before sitting down on a couch next to Emily.

"Since this was your idea, you have to go first," said Spencer.

"Ok fine," Emily acceded, "Aria, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Thinking for a moment, Emily asked, "Have you and Mr. Fi- I mean Ezra.. you know.. taken your relationship to the next step?"

"Em!" Aria gasped, refusing to answer.

Hanna egged her on, "Come on, it's just a yes or no question."

"Hanna you are so next," Aria responded threateningly and then gave in, "No, we haven't and probably won't until he's teaching at Hollis, if ever."

"But you guys are always in that apartment together. What a waste."

"Oh shut up Hanna. Pick your poison."

"Dare," Hanna answered confidently, "do your worst." Spencer and Emily looked at each other, amused.

"Alright, I dare you to swap bras with Spencer." At the mention of her name, Spencer looked at Aria and her eyes widened.

"Her bra is NOT going to fit me," Hanna protested, "No offense Spence."

"Backing down from a dare, huh?" Emily giggled.

"No! It's just a fact. Fine, I'll give mine to Spencer and I won't wear one. How's that?"

"Why am I being brought into this?"

"That's the way the game works Spence. If you agree to play, you're fair game for any dare," Emily explained.

Spencer raised an eyebrow at Emily and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

Hanna reached a hand under the back of her shirt and unhooked her bra. After maneuvering her shirt a bit, she pulled out her bra and threw it at Spencer. Turning around, Spencer took off her shirt and bra, replaced it with Hanna's, and put her shirt back on.

"Wow Spence. It sort of looks like you have boobs now," Hanna said jokingly.

Spencer rolled her eyes and said, "This game is so on."

Emily was like a kid in a candy shop. She felt guilty for being so turned on by this situation, but they all knew she was attracted to girls and it didn't seem to bother them in the slightest. She was snapped back into reality as Spencer turned to her and said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is all of this doing anything for you?"

All of the girls looked at Emily who looked down at her hands, playing with the mug handle in her lap. Could she read her thoughts or something?

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Aria said reassuringly.

"Uh, yea she does! I'm sitting her without a bra and Spencer is over there looking like her boobs deflated," asserted Hanna.

"It's ok Aria. To answer the question, yes. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't."

The room was silent until Hanna finally said, "Go ahead and ask someone Em. It can be anyone."


End file.
